


Hell Rises, Heaven Falls

by That_Nerd_Charlie



Category: my ocs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heaven and Hell, M/M, Redid this, Sorry if this offends you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Charlie/pseuds/That_Nerd_Charlie
Summary: Do you believe in the concept of Heaven and Hell? Sinners and the Saints?What if I told you the truth. The truth behind those pearly white gaits.Because Heaven is not what it's all cracked up to be.Just ask a group of totally normal, not special teenagers.





	Hell Rises, Heaven Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Harley's beginning.

At first, it was dark. The inky blackness set in like a sinking stone. She kinda liked it. The beginning was dark. But then again, most of her life would be dark.

The beginning went to quick. Her first steps, her first words. The memories of her own growth passed over her head, and as much as she tried, the didn't stick.

What was her name? Harley. Her name was Harley. Or, that's what she called herself.

 

Harley learned at a young age that this was not her life. This life was a mere chapter.

 

Her name was Eleanor Davis. She had semi-dark brown hair and two miscolored eyes. One was brown, the other was a mix between tan and khaki. That one mistake, the mix of chromosomes in her eyes, caused her pain.

Growing up she had never fit in. She was an outcast. But she was pretty. 

In the blink of two mismatched eyes, she was 17, holding hands with a young man.

 

She easily tricked herself into loving him. He was handsome, rich, and will provide her well. That was until literal hell broke loose.

 

Harley had a gift. And like most gifts, it didn't appear until an older age. She was 19, living a happy life. The time was 1692. Time's were hard, but she remained optimistic. People were hung. She smiled. People were burned. SHe laughed. People were stoned. She drank wine with her husband.

To ask her how it had happened would be pointless. No one expected it. No one knew. But within a strike from God, Harley found her delicate skin holding pure fire. Unbridled heat and energy.

People shouted in the streets.

"A witch!"

"Fire!"

"Her eyes! It was a sign!"

"Get the stake! If the bitch wants fire, she'll get it."

Ultimately, it was her husband who made the first move, strapping her to a wooden pole, tightening the ropes around her waist until it hurt.

 

The fire was one of the few things she remembered clearly. It was hot, wild, yet somehow alluring. It was beautiful at first. Light dancing to a song that only she could hear. But all too soon the beauty turned to pain. Harley found herself yelling in pain before she felt it. Funny. A fitting death. SHe screamed and screamed, tears evaporating before they could fall. Her soothing voice had made its final noise when the fire reached her, burning her vocal cords along with her flesh. But her mind remained. She felt the pain long after death. It was torture, yet it felt nice. The heat searing into her cooking skin made her feel powerful like it was her doing. But the feeling left when she saw a hooded figure watching her from behind the crown. she stared until her dying breath.

 

* * *

 

She awake one more to the darkness. This time, the peace did not follow. The confusion came like a slap to the face. Where was she? why was she here? Who was she?

Harley was alive once again. Her name was Harley, and in this life, she was an orphan. She grew up fast and she grew up tough. Harley looked the same, but she felt different. The fire within was still there. It was still wild and uncontrollable.

For the second time, Harley grew up in the blink of an eye. 

Harley tried to live her life. She did her best. But in this life, the 1880s, she was poor. She had no education.

And she liked girls.

It was worse than her fire. Yet another secret that would get her killed, and it did.

 

Harley lost track of the women that felt the same, leading her into closets and ally ways to confess their love. But it never lasted. They fled to men, to be flaunted like a handbag about the member of the opposing sex just to fit in. Harley gave up. Her life was an illusion.

 

The most unsettling thing about her death was not the noose. It was not the suffocation of rope crushing her windpipe, but the figure that had been watching her. She was tall, the same black hood on from her first death. Harley's mind raced after death. Her thoughts filled with pain and questions. And finally, as her eyes fluttered shut with her body submitting to death, the figure removed the hood.

She had pink curly hair, two small horns that could be easily covered up. A nasty scar ran down from her eyebrow to her eye, to her freckled cheek. As the hood came off, her mouth parted with one word that haunted her afterlife. 

 

_"Soon."_

* * *

 

 

As her eyes fluttered open for the third time, she winced. Her third awakening, but it was light. Harley stood up to find her body weightless. She looked around to see nothing but clouds. Was this another life? No. The brightness stung. It was forced, not natural in any way.

She started to walk, but the motion soon left her and her legs moved on their own. For the first time, things were slow. Harley took the time to truly look at herself.

Gone was her perfect skin, replaced by horrible burn scars rising up on her arms. Her face was no different, the smile she once held was gone, smeared and charred skin replacing it on her cheek. Harley had never been herself, so how would she know? She had been through two lives but never lived one. "H..Hello..?" She spoke. Harley was shocked with the raspy voice that had claimed it as her own. What had the fire done?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice shinning to her, an accent she had never heard. "Hello, Miss!"

 

Harley paused, her yes landing on the prettiest girl she had ever seen. She had tan skin and blond hair, her lips plump and red. Above her golden hair was yet another golden peice. A halo. The memories clicked together and Harley gasped.

 

"Yes. Yes, I know. Heaven. Quite exciting! Come! Let me clean you up!" The girl; flouted towards her and Harley nodded, allowing her to be taken to God knows where. The girl took her to a small room and handed her white clothing, blushing and turning away. 

As Harley dressed, she noticed more and more scars. But the longer she was in this place, Heaven, the shorter they stayed. She walked out of the room, wearing the white pants and shirt she was given. Cotton. It felt so nice and smelled so clean... Harley wanted to stay. She wanted to be here, to belong. The girl started to unbraid her hair and brush it. It felt so nice...

 

_"Soon...."_

 

Her eyes opened sharply.

The girl giggled. "Yes! Yes! Time for the screening! Follow me! You just need to past a few tests~"

She nodded, once more allowing herself to be taken to another room. She was instructed to sit still and keep her mind blank. It was easy to do. What felt like a second later, the girl came in once more. Harley smiled.

 

The girl, however, did not. She seemed... Mad. She glared at Harley. "I'm sorry." There was no hint of apology in her voice. "You can't be here. Access... Denied." And for what felt like the millionth time, her world went dark.

 


End file.
